The One Person Who Understands
by TheBlackWidow-LoveBites
Summary: After a fight with her sister before and on the red-carpet at Miss USA, Brie goes to the one person who understands her; Daniel Bryan. Brie Bella/Daniel Bryan


Disclaimer: I do not own anything affiliated with WWE or any Superstars/ Divas or anything from their Personal Lives mentioned in this story.

Summary: After a fight with her sister before and on the red-carpet at Miss USA, Brie goes to the one person who understands her; Daniel Bryan.

Author's note- Hey everyone, so I'm going to attempt to write a pairing I never thought I would try, Brie Bella/Daniel Bryan. I just think this is a really cute pairing. A Pretty pointless one-shot but I hope you like it. Please review everyone :)

* * *

.

.

.

"I cannot wait to be a judge tonight" Nikki said, smiling smugly at her twin sister as she fixed her hair.

"Yeah, Great" Brie answered, not looking up from her phone. She really didn't care that her sister was being a Judge for Miss USA, and although Brie was happy for her, it wasn't that big of a deal.

"Brie, sometimes you are so boring" Nikki said, fluffing her hair and slipping into her strappy shoes.

"Sometimes, Nikki, you are so full of yourself" Brie fired back, "Newsflash, the cameras aren't rolling, you can stop acting the way you do on screen"

Nikki stormed over and pulled Brie's phone from her hand, tossing it to the floor.

"Maybe if you focused more on training in the ring, I wouldn't have to carry our team through every match" Nikki said, grabbing her purse from the table.

"What do you mean by that?" Brie said, standing up and turning her twin around to face her. "I'm the one who carries our team. I actually care about being more than a pretty face at ringside, I want to get better in the ring, and need I remind you that out of the two of us, I was Divas Champion first?"

"Ha" Nikki rolled her eyes, "Please. If I wasn't for me, you would have even been Divas Champion"

"Whatever, Nikki. Whatever helps you sleep at night" Brie said, rolling her eyes, "Go and do your judging."

"No, you need to go and get ready" Nikki said, in a bored voice, "Or did you forget you're walking the carpet with me. We have to keep up appearances, Brianna"

"Whatever, Nicole" Brie said, walking slowly towards the bedroom to get ready. She wasn't going to make much of an effort tonight, planning to walk the carpet before getting out of there.

"You better hurry" Nikki called to her, "I absolutely cannot be late"

"Ever heard of being fashionably late, Nikki?" Brie shouted back, quickly braiding her hair.

"Whatever" Nikki said, as Brie came out of the room, looking beautiful with a side braid and cream sequined dress.

Nikki glanced up at her sister, a slight smile on her lips. "You'll do." She said, "Come on, The Car's here"

Brie rolled her eyes as she followed her twin out of the building 'There is no pleasing her' she couldn't help but think.

.

.

.

'_Nikki, over here!'_

'_Brie, Give us a smile!'_

'_Bellas! How about an interview!'_

Paparazzi were screaming their names, and if it was a normal event, Brie would be enjoying herself, but she couldn't.

Not with the tension between her and Nikki.

"Smile" Nikki hissed into her ear, "Make me look good."

"Make yourself look good, Nikki" Brie said, turning to face her sister. "I'm leaving. You didn't want to 'share the spotlight' with me! You clearly want it to yourself, so congrats, you've got your wish"

"Brie!" Nikki called after her sister as Brie hurried away, to see the one person she knew understood her.

Daniel Bryan.

.

.

.

Daniel opened the door to see his girlfriend before it, her mascara streaked from her tears. But despite it, she'd never looked more beautiful.

"Brie?" he asked,

"I'm sorry" she whispered, "I didn't know where else to go"

He gently pulled her in and wrapped his arms around her, pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead.

"What happened?" he asked, leading her to the living room, and sitting her on the couch.

Brie sniffled and rested her head against his shoulder as he gently tugged her to sit on his lap.

"Me and Nikki had a fight" she whispered against the material of his shirt.

"What was it about?" he asked, his voice soft.

"It was stupid. We just fought about anything. We fought about who carried our team, who's best in the ring… It was stupid, I know that, but at the time, I felt serious" Brie sniffled. "She may be my twin, but we are nothing alike"

"Sisters fight all the time, babe" he murmured, soothingly. "I wouldn't read too much into it"

Brie nodded against his shoulder, tightening her grip on his shirt, she didn't want him to let her go yet.

"Can I stay here for a while?" she asked, looking up at him. He smiled down at her and nodded.

"Of course, there's no place else I'd want you to be right now" he answered, and with that, Brie curled into Daniel's arms, knowing that no matter how many times she and Nikki fought, she could always come here, she could always come to Daniel, and that's where she belonged.

* * *

Author's note: A Pretty Pointless one shot but I needed to get it out of my system. Thanks for reading, I Hope you liked it and please review :)xo


End file.
